LOZMM3D: Chapter 3: The Northern Mountains~Cold Reception (Page 2)
Snowhead Temple This is considerable more difficult than the Woodfall Temple. Make sure you have the Goron mask on hand as it'll be a huge asset in this Temple, just be careful of the slippery areas in the temple as well as some areas covered in lava. * In the first room, you'll face a few White Boes (the same as the Black Boes in the Woodfall Temple, just a different color), defeat them and then don the Goron Mask to push the block that leads to the next room (as you'll need the Goron Mask to push it), fight and defeat the White Wolfo and proceed to the blue door in the right part of the room. * In this room, you'll see that there are 3 Freezards that will make your trek over the wooden platform difficult, use the Goron Mask and curl and roll to make it to the other side. Head up the stairs and you'll encounter a Freezard and a Real Bombchu, use your sword to defeat the Freezard and shoot the Real Bombchu with an arrow and find a Treasure Chest containing the Map. Head back down the stairs and head to the blue door on your right. * You'll be in a room that has a pillar in it, and you'll see that a few of the doors are frozen in ice, meaning you can't get into these rooms yet. Head to the yellow door. * In this room, you'll see 2 blocks stacked, pull it out and go into the small room where the blocks were in to find a chest containing a Key. Then, Push (or pull) the 2 blocks to where you can't push it anymore, (on the most western part of the snow covered floor, you'll need those blocks to be there for later). Head back to the room where you fought the White Wolfo and head into the locked door. * Here, you'll see a few ice chunks, but head straight for the cracked wall and use either a bomb or the Blast Mask to open it. Head up the stairs. There's also a chest containing the Compass in this room. * In this room, there will be a multitude of platforms with big chunks of ice. Do what you did before in the beginning of this chapter: Shoot arrows at the overhead stalactites to break the ice chunks and jump the platforms, just watch out for the falling icicles. There's also a chest containing the Compass in this room. * The next room will be a big open space. Here you must use the Goron Mask to pound on the switches as it'll require a Goron Pound in order to activate, but what will happen once you pound the white switch is that the other white switches will raise from the floor (including the one that will block the door to the next room), in order to get into the next room is to also pound on the green switch (there's a time limit to when the green switch will be activated), pound on the second White switch (the one by the ledge) and then take the Goron Mask off and jump on the green switch before it retracts. * You'll come to a room with narrow platforms. Use the Goron Mask and roll to the platform straight ahead of you. This will take you to the mini-boss room. * Here you'll face Wizrrobe. He disappears and reappears from the small plates around the room. Pay attention to where he appears (you'll see light from a plate, that's where he'll appear from). Shoot Arrows at him to damage him. After taking enough hits, he'll try to make copies of himself that'll be invincible (the fake Wizrrobes), you'll know that the real one is because he appears brighter than the fakes. Continue to shoot arrows at him until he's defeated. Be careful if he throws his ice magic at you. Defeating him will get you the Fire Arrow. * With the Fire Arrow, go back to the big pillar room and use the Fire Arrow on the ice covered doors. Enter the green doors and into the next room. There'll be 3 Freezards, defeat them and then light the 3 torches in this room to open the door leading to the big switch. Use the Goron Mask to pound the switch to make the big pillar go up. * Go back up to the 4th floor and use the Goron Mask and roll to the right snow covered ramp and into the door leading to the next room. * In the other room, you'll face Eenos, a big one and a small one. When you hit the big Eeno, it'll break into small Eenos, use the Goron mask to make short work of them. Then, use a Fire Arrow to melt the ice covering the staircase leading to the next room. In the other room, face and defeat the Lizalfoes and head to the door. * In the big pillar room, use the Goron Mask and roll to the other side and into the next room. * Here, you'll face Wizrrobe again. Use the same tactic as you did before. Defeating him will open a door leading to the small room with a chest containing the Boss Key. * This is where you need to do something about the big pillar. There are 4 big pieces of ice on the pillar that can be punched off with a Goron Punch. Go to the 3rd floor and punch the first set of ice plates and then go to the 4th floor to punch the second set, you should be able to go straight to a small pathway blocked by snow boulders, use a Goron Punch to break them, and head to the staircase. Goron Roll to the other side and head into the Boss Room. * There, use a Fire Arrow to melt the ice that the Boss is encased in. Stray Fairies 1 & 2. In the first Freezard room, you'll see a stray fairy inside a shaboom use an arrow to release it. There's another one in the same room but underneath the platform by the staircase. Again, use an arrow to release it from the Shaboom. 3. in the room where you find the Map, use the Great Fairy mask to attract it to you as it'll be in plain sight. 4. In the room with the Ice Chunk on the platforms, use the Lens of Truth to see a chest containing a stray fairy. 5. In the Big Switch room, use the Lens of Truth and see above you a stray fairy inside a Shaboom, use an arrow to release it. 6. On the bottom floor of the Big Pillar room, use the Goron Mask to press on a big switch to make a chest containing a stray fairy appear. 7. In the Second Freezard room, defeat the Freezards to make a chest containing a stray fairy appear. 8. On the top part of the map room, use the Lens of Truth to see small platforms. Time your jumps carefully and once you reach to a small room with a chest containing a stray fairy. 9. In the Eeno room, use the Lens of Truth to see a stray fairy inside a shaboom. 10 & 11. Defeat the Lizalfoes. 12 & 13. In the same room where you find the compass, melt the ice chunks and defeat the White Wolfoes inside the ice chunks. Then, push the block acorss the room where the staircase is. Jump onto the platform and then onto the one next to it with a wooden crate on it. Use the Goron Mask and pound the crate to break it and release a stray fairy. Then, push the block to the southwest area of the room to reach a chest containing the stray fairy. Then, push the block to the northwest area and jump onto the ledge that leads to a door into the stacked blocks room. 14. In the stacked blocks room jump onto the blocks and then onto another ledge (watch for the cursed pots that fly toward you). Then, open a chest containing a stray fairy. 15. The last one requires you to be on the top floor. There's a Deku flower on the platform leading to the boss room. Use the Deku Mask and dive into the flower, then launch out and head to your right, drop and you should enter a small room with a chest containing a stray fairy. You may need the Lens of Truth to help you find the small room. Goht Once Goht is released from the ice, he'll go on a rampage around the arena. Use the Goron Mask to chase it. The battle tactic is similar to the original Nintendo 64 version, except that the same eye that Odowla had will come out of Goht's back when stunned. Hit Goht several times while on the ground or just once while airborne (you can jump from the ramps around the arena) to stun him, once the eye is out, take off the Goron Mask and use Fire Arrows to damage the eye. Once Goht takes some damage, it'll make Stalactites fall from the ceiling, and if it takes more damage it'll throw bombs from it's legs. Just continue to stun it to make the eye come out and shoot the eye until Goht is defeated. Aftermath Once Goht is defeated, Spring will finally come to the Northern Mountains. Meaning some area that you couldn't get to previously due to the ice and snow are now open. There are also plenty of thing to do in the mountains during the Spring. You can also meet the Powder Keg shop Goron who will test you to handle Powder Kegs, use the Keg that the Goron will give you to break the boulder leading to the Goron Racetrack. Goron Racetrack This map above is the entire layout of the Goron Racetrack. Keep in mind that the other racers will be aggressive and try to take the lead from you by any means necessary. Make sure you use the Magic Spikes when you roll and always take advantage of the green pots which contain magic bottles to help maintain your magic. Be sure you use some of the ramps to gain an advantage over the other racers and when you get to the bridge be careful as you can fall off if you're not careful. Avoid the trees as they'll slow you down as can the snow and Bomb Flowers. Crossing the finish line first will get you an empty bottle filled with Gold Dust. Go back to the Powder Keg Goron and if he knows you passed his test, he'll give you a Powder Keg and the authority to use them. So, you can buy a powder Keg when you're in the Clock Town Bomb Shop. The Gilded Sword Trying to get the Gilded Sword will be quite a task, as 100 rupees, Gold Dust and 2 days are required to make it. If you must, go back to the First Day and defeat Goht again (and you can do that without traversing the Snow Head Temple, with Goht's remains you can warp straight to the boss) to bring Spring to the mountains, head to the Mountain Smithery and he'll take your sword and forge it into the Razor Sword by the Second Day, if you have Gold Dust already (if not, win the Goron Race again), show it to Zubora and he'll forge your Razor sword for free. By the Final Day, the Razor Sword will be the Gilded Sword: a permanent sword upgrade.